Before The Voyage
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Spain informs Austria about his upcoming voyage to the New World and confronts him about their relationship. The dawn of the Spanish Empire is at hand, and Spain's fingers are linked with Austria's. (SpAus/Hapsburg Pairing) (Historical Hetalia) (Part 2 of (No) Strings Attached) (Part of Worldwide)


It has been many years since the union of Spain and Austria, of Antonio and Roderich. Eighteen years it has been, and so far, neither country has given in to their desire for the other. Neither has given in since the night of the consummation of their marriage. Instead, the days are filled with fleeting touches and whispered flirtations, chaste kisses and murmured love, quiet promises and silver tongues. Little gestures that leave both wanting more.

It is on one such day that Spain approaches Austria at the piano.

"Rodrigo, mi amor," Antonio calls his husband's attention to him with the firm use of his name and the softer proclamation of love. "We need to talk." The sounds of the piano cease and Roderich turns to the nervous Spaniard in the room.

"What is it?" The Austrian asks softly.

" I will be leaving soon, for the New World, " Spain answers. "I could be gone for months, or even for years. I won't be returning without the colonies."

" Ah, " Austria's face falls ever so slightly.

"Will you come with me?" Antonio asks, approaching the piano and his husband. The Austrian hesitates before shaking his head.

"I am not overly fond of the ocean, " Roderich admits with a small frown. "Besides, I must look after affairs here." He seems to genuinely regret this, appearing as though he truly wishes to accompany Spain. Antonio notices this as well, and kneels down to be face-to-face with the seated Austrian, a small frown on his face.

"Rodrigo," he lifts his hand to cup Austria's cheek. "Why do you do this to yourself, amor? You are closing yourself off, afraid to get attached should our union fail, but look at us. We are powerful, strong. Together, our empire with span across centuries! What have you to fear? "

Roderich stays silent, closing his eyes and leaning into Spain's touch. Antonio smiles softly and brushes his thumb softly across Austria's lips. When the other opens his eyes, but doesn't push Spain away, the Spaniard leans in, kissing Austria softly. Roderich seems to melt into the kiss, tension fading from his frame.

The reaction encourages Spain to deepen the kiss. Austria reaches up to loop his arms around the other's neck. Second by second, the kiss becomes more and more heated, fueled by an intimacy that neither has allowed themselves to indulge in. Before Spain can rise and scoop Austria into his arms and take him away, the two are interrupted.

Italies Veneziano and Romano, both Hapsburg territory, run into the room, making the two older nations break apart quickly.

"Papá Spain!" Veneziano cries out with teary eyes. "Big Brother Romano says that you're going to be leaving soon!"

Austria and Spain stand, the latter wrapping an arm around the former's waist as Veneziano found a to his leg.

"Sí Vene, I'm going to be leaving for a while, but I will be back!" Antonio says cheerfully, ruffling the little Italian's hair. He looks to Italy Romano, who is pouting and scowling at him.

"Papá Austria, will you be going away too?" Veneziano asks, looking to the Austrian with still-teary eyes.

"Nein, Feliciano. I will be staying here with you, Lovino, and the others," Roderich answers gently.

That night, Austria and Spain allow themselves and each other to give in to their desires. Afterwards, the two lie together in a tangle of limbs, Austria's head resting on Spain's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Night after night, for the next two weeks, the two empires lie together like this, some nights indulging in their passion and other just lying next to each other. Then comes the day for Spain to take his leave.

Austria and the Italies to with Spain to the port to see him off. First, he kneels down to hug the Italy brothers tightly, kissing both of their foreheads. Then, he stands, facing Austria. Roderich reaches forward to grab the other's jacket and pull Antonio into a kiss. It's passionate, but brief. Nevertheless, it makes Antonio smile brightly. He steps away and begins to walk towards the ship

"¡Hasta luego, mi corazón, mis amores!" Spain calls, waving to the group of three. Romano and Veneziano cling to Austria's pant legs, and Roderich's left hand rests on Romano's head, using his right one to wave back.

They stay like that, Austria's right hand lowering to rest on Veneziano's head, long after Spain boards the ship. They don't leave until the ship is out of sight and the sun is setting. Roderich bends down to pick up the sleepy Italy brothers as they leave, heading back to Vienna, where they will stay until Antonio returns.


End file.
